PERFECT MATCH
by Maru87
Summary: Bella and Edward go to the same school,but they ignore each other. What they don't know is that there's something tragic that is linking them since their childhood. Will they fall in love despite all the tragedy and differences between them? READ MORE...
1. Only for their sake

**PERFECT MATCH**

Bella and Edward go to the same school and even though they have a lot of people in common, they ignore each other. But, they don't know there's something tragic that is linking them since their childhood. Will they fall in love despite all the tragedy and differences between them? READ FOR MORE...

**CHAPTER 1****: Only for their sake.**

**EPOV**

"NO, ALICE! I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! _NOOOO!" _I looked at her, and she was staring at me with the look of a five-year-old child whose shiny new toy is broken and is about to cry. How could she do that to me? She knew I was giving up, so she continued pouting and looking at me, saying "Please, Edward, please! My happiness depends on you!" .It.  
"I'm going to say this once, and you'd better understand it. I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR _YOU._ I don't care about that stupid bitch. I DON'T LIKE ROSALIE HALE. SHE'S STUPID AND SELFISH. _I DON'T LIKE HER!"_ I was glaring at her, and I felt like I needed to throw up only by naming that fucking bitch. Rosalie Hale was the most disgusting girl at school. She believed she was so cool and walked around showing herself as proud as a peacock, when the truth was that she was just a stupid slut who wanted to be the center of attention and no guy was good enough for her. I know, I sound resentful, but the one time we went out on a date she wanted to suck my cock right away, and when I said no –even though I know you should never deny a blow job from any hot woman, she stood up and left. That was over the top. My friends made fun of me for a long time because of that. And yet, I'm here, exposing myself to it again, only for my little sister's sake.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best brother in the world!" Alice was bouncing up and down when we heard someone clearing his throat "Of course, after you, Emm!" Our older brother, Emmett, was watching TV and he heard our little argument. Of course, he was jealous, he was so overprotective with Alice, but he had been like that ever since that day…

6.00 a.m. Thursday. I woke up and realized that on Friday night I will be having dinner at the center of hell. Now I was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Why, oh, why, did I agree on going on a double date with the Hale twins and my sister? Alice will have to pay for this.  
"Edward! Breakfast is ready!" My loving mom, Esme, was calling me. She was the most caring, compassionate woman I'd ever met. And my dad, Carlisle, was her soul mate. They were the perfect match. I don't want to sound too girly –my friends would think I was gay if I say this to them, but when I think about a girl, and having a relationship and eventually, a family, I'd really love to have someone that were to me what Esme is to Carlisle.  
Anyway, they are my foster parents. They adopted me when my parents were killed in a car crash. My brother and sister lived with us at the time because my parents wanted to have more children, and they decided to adopt them while they were still little. But life, or more specifically a mother fucking son of a bitch, decided to take away our happiness all of a sudden.  
I always say life is hard, but sometimes tragedies bring you good things, and a bit of that happiness came back to us when we became part of the Cullen family. Now, I couldn't imagine myself in a better place.  
"I'm coming!" I answered, screaming. Today will be a long day.

**BPOV**

"Dad, I'm leaving! See you later!" I waved to my dad from the front door and he mumbled a `Bye Bells' with the toothbrush coming out of his mouth, covered with toothpaste. He was late for work. Again.  
I got in my truck and started driving towards Rose's house. I was anxious to get there because I wanted to tell her all about Jake's visit last night. He was my dad's best friend's son, and we'd known each other since we were little. Now, all of a sudden, he was so grown up…and so hot! He was surely lucky to have escaped to that ugly stage in adolescence when we get really disgusting; in fact, it was totally the opposite, the older he got, the cuter he was. And that body…OH MY GOD!  
I don't think I'm in love with him, but I really like him. I honked the horn and Rosalie came out. I discovered the journey was shorter if I distracted myself thinking about Jake…  
"Tell me everything about last night!" Rose demanded. She looked so interested in what I was about to tell her, and also looked like a Barbie doll (as per usual). I don't think she ever realized how gorgeous she is. I felt a twinge of jealousy; I was so plain next to her…  
"Well, he asked me out! We are going out tomorrow night!" I told her laughing  
"Really? That's awesome Bell! Where are you going?" Her enthusiasm was obvious; she knew how disastrous my dating history was.  
"We're going to Joe's restaurant, in Port Angeles" Then, she was frozen. And all of a sudden, she burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe it! I'm going there on that terrible double date with Alice and my brother! I still can't believe I'm doing it! Edward Cullen…UGH! If only it was with his brother instead… Ooh… Emmett is tasty…" At that I had to laugh, I knew she liked him "Anyway, I'm doing this only for Jazz and Alice's sake, they are meant to be together, but they are too stupid to realize that!" I still had no idea why Rose hated Edward Cullen so much. I have never spoken to him, and I'd only seen him once or twice, but he didn't seem to me as terrible a person as Rose described him. As a matter of fact, he looked way too good to be bad. Then again, we never know how people really are. If things were different and we really knew the truth about everyone, I'm sure my mum would still be alive.


	2. Naked

CHAPTER 2

EPOV

_Relax, take it eeeeaassyyyyyy… _I knew it wasn't very manly from me to be listening to that song, but when I got into the car and turned on the radio I thought it was a sign, someone was telling me to take things a bit easier. I was making a huge problem out of a tiny, little thing, such as having dinner with the girl I hated the most and who deliberately spread the rumour about me being gay (although she never mentioned the part when she tried to suck my cock right after I finished saying 'hi'). Of course, I could have said what really happened, but I was taught that gentlemen must never tell what they do with ladies; and I _am _a gentleman, so I let the bitch get her way with her own version of the story.  
"What's all the fuss and bad humor about? If I were you, I would be certainly glad to go and have dinner with Rose… she's…. yummy!" I nearly jumped off my seat; I didn't hear Emmett getting into the car. He punched my shoulder and laughing, he added "come on, bro! It's not that bad, you are acting like a girl, Gayward!"  
"I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU KEPT ON CALLING ME THAT!" I grabbed him by his t-shirt and was about to punch him on the nose, when in a sudden rush of adrenaline, I'd come up with this crazy idea… "Listen to me. Carefully. _You_ like that stupid bitch, and_ I _don't. _You_ wouldn't mind having dinner with her, but _I_ would. You keep on calling me Gayward, and I _hate_ it. So, now, you can choose: or you stop calling me that, and you go on a double date with her; or else, I'll break your nose and you will have to admit that 'Gayward' is stronger that Mr. I-have-big-muscles-but-no-brain is!" I waited for his answer. Come on Emm, you can save me!  
"You'd bet I'm going! Off course I will, mother fucker!" Yes! I'm free.

It was amazing how fast the morning flew by, perhaps, I thought, it felt that way because I'd found a way out of my misery. Yes, I was pretty sure that was the reason. I was having lunch in the cafeteria, with Emm, Jazz and my boys, pretty absorbed by Mike Newton's tale about his `fascinating, porn movie-like' night with Jessica H. Stanley. Oh, yes, I forgot, the H stands for HOOKER.  
"So, we got to her house and everyone was asleep, she pushed me against the wall and…grabbed my crotch! That's when I realize she wanted me; she was expecting me to..." Poor Mike, he was such a moron! He dated the second biggest whore at school, of course after Miss. Hale, and only when she grabbed his crotch, did he realize she wanted him to fuck her! Ha. Dumbass. He was about to start describing what he did to her, and what _she_ did to him - which of course most of us already knew, including me, when I heard a sweet, feminine voice coming from outside the window. At first, its sound caught my attention, but then what she was saying was more interesting. "…so I told him `you can't make it tomorrow night because your car's engine is broken?' and guess what? He said yes! He surely thinks I'm an idiot or else he wouldn't have used that stupid excuse… Fixing a car, my ass! I'm sure he has a date with someone else… How could I possible think that he could be attracted to me? Actually, I _am_ an idiot…" I turned around trying to find that voice's owner, and I found my sister with one of her friends whose name I don't recall. I'd only seen her twice, but somehow, her face always comes to my mind when Alice mentions her friends. She was certainly gorgeous, but I didn't see her at school a lot, I wonder why that was. Perhaps it was just me, I was always distracted. Anyway, the girl was talking to my sister, telling her something about a guy and I couldn't help thinking how it was even possible that someone let her down that way, using such a pathetic excuse. I paid close attention to her face, and she was beyond gorgeous, she was impossibly beautiful. I'd never seen such a face. How could she say that it was impossible for a guy to be attracted to her? She had frighteningly low self-esteem, and that certainly needs to be fixed.  
"Edward, are you listening?" Mike kicked my chair.  
"Oh, yes, sorry" as I mumbled this response, the girl looked right into my eyes. In that moment, I forgot about my name, my friends, my life, everything. It felt like she was looking right through me with those deep, brown eyes; I felt naked, like I was showing her my entire soul, and it felt incredible.  
"Edward? What are you looking at?" Mike said. I still couldn't speak. I was hypnotized. He continued, "Oh, yes, Bella `I'm-such-a-geek' Swan. She's my Gym partner, and she really sucks at it." Bella! That was her name! I knew it! She came home often but always when I was not around, which is most of the time, so I only heard about her visits through Alice or Esme. Mike irritated me with his comment, he was such a jerk!  
"Why do you say that? She doesn't look like a geek…" I said.  
"Yeah, bro, so she refused to go out with you, that doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that" Jasper said, surprisingly upset "Besides, she's Alice's best friend and I know her, and she's a cool girl" Ha. I knew it. Oh Jazz…he'd just committed suicide.  
"Oooh… Jazzy's in luuuuuuuurrvvve!" Emmett tried to change his rough, macho voice to a girly, nasal pitch. Jazz was dead man. Emm wouldn't stop making fun of him until the day was over, I knew it, and Jasper did too. "And he's being _taught_ to love his girlfriend's best friend… Does she tell you what to wear every day too? Dude, you're so whipped! " The bell rang and I took a quick look through the window again. She was grabbing her books and backpack, while she wiped away a couple of tears. Alice put her arm over her shoulders, trying to comfort her. I deeply wished to be in Alice's place and be the one trying to make her sorrow disappear.


	3. Unlucky Or not?

CHAPTER 3: Unlucky… or not?

BPOV

"Please, come pick me up. Edward already left and I'm at home. Bastard!" Rose read Alice's text message to me. "Ugh, I really think this girl seriously needs help. It's not the first time she's asked us to pick her up because Gayward leaves her at home. I know he's a bastard, but he leaves because she can't decide what to wear or how to combine her outfits. I tell you, she has an obsession with clothes." I laughed. She was right.  
Alice Cullen was my best friend. We'd known each other since ninth grade, when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I always said she was like a hurricane: she swept everything away! Every time she went anywhere, she got whatever she wanted, and I loved her for that. I wished I had her self-confidence, and determination. I'd spent most of my life being invisible, and I used to be comfortable with that, but lately things were changing and I was starting to feel I needed to change too. So I asked her (seeing as she was the biggest fashionista I'd ever met) to change my wardrobe and appearance; I wanted to look more feminine and mature- and guess what? A miracle happened! I was asked out to dinner! Amazing, isn't it?  
We were parked on the road across from the mysterious and marvelous Cullen mansion, waiting for Alice to come out. I'd visited her house many times before, but its magnificence always struck me. It looked old, but modern at the same time, surrounded by a huge sculpted garden. It was the very picture of perfection.  
"Thank you so much for picking me up, girls! I don't know what I would do without you!" Alice was inside the car, and we were ready to go.

12 o' clock. Was I dreaming? Was that time already? My God! Time flew by very quickly today. Rose and I were leaving Mr. Berty's class. He was such a pain in the neck, but I loved his classes. He was so passionate about literature, and I shared that feeling with him. There was nothing better to me than a good book and a cup of any of Starbucks' coffees to go with it.  
We were headed to the cafeteria to meet Alice and have lunch.  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it…_ Was that my cell phone ringing? Who would it be? I looked up for my cell phone until I found it inside one of my jacket's pockets. JAKE? OH-MY-GOD! _JAKE? _Now _that_ was weird.  
"Hello?" I said. I don't know why but I was feeling anxious.  
"Hey, sweetheart" I loved it when he called me, and even more when he called me `sweetheart´. "How's school going today?" He was even worrying about my day at school! Ha! He's the ideal man.  
"Quite good Jake, thanks for asking. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"Oh yes, I am. It's just that I needed to call you. I have a last-minute thing and I think I might not make it tomorrow night" OK, my luck was over. He hit his head this morning and realized that I'm not good for him.  
"Oh… OK. Is there anything wrong? Can I help you?" To make things even worse, I started to feel my face getting red, and my eyes getting full of angry tears. He was lying. I knew it.  
"No, no, honey!" I wanted to say `Please, stop calling me that! I know you don't like me!´, but I kept my mouth shut. "It's just that my car's engine is broken and I have to fix it." What? Was he _kidding_ me? The least he could have done was make up a better excuse!  
"You can't make it tomorrow night because your car's engine is broken?" I spat the words through my teeth.  
"Yes! But we can go out together some other day," he said, apologizing. And yes, I was crying like hell at this point.  
"It's OK, Jacob. Don't worry. When you have free time in your agenda, let me know. Perhaps I'll still might be waiting for your call!" I closed the phone and leaned on the closest tree, crying. Rose heard the whole conversation and knew that it didn't matter what she said, I wouldn't feel better, so she just hugged me and let me cry as much as I wanted.  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What are you doing leaning on a tree trunk with that expensive leather jacket on?" Oh, no! I wasn't ready for Alice right now. I lifted my head up, and when she looked at me, she stood there, frozen, for a minute before hurrying to hug me too.  
"What happened hun?" I felt Rose mouthing 'JACOB' to her. "OH, I see. What did he do to you?" Her expression showed a mixture of anger, sadness and irritability. I think she was even more excited about this date than me. So, between sobs, I told the story.  
"He called me and said that he might not make it tomorrow night, so I asked him if there was something wrong, and he said his car's engine was broken and he had to fix it!" I'd just about managed to choke my way through the high-pitched whine. Once I was done, however, I realized I was acting like a stupid 10-year-old girl, and I stopped crying. Actually, I was totally pissed off. "So I told him `you can't make it tomorrow night because your car's engine is broken?' and guess what? He said yes! He must think I'm an idiot or else he wouldn't have used that stupid excuse… Fixing a car, my ass! I'm sure he has a date with someone else… How could I possibly think that he could be attracted to me? Actually, I _am_ an idiot…" and then I couldn't speak anymore. I was staring at him, and I knew he was staring at me. He was inside the cafeteria, sitting at a table with other guys, and he was staring at me, penetrating me with his piercing green eyes. He was Alice's brother. Edward. It was the first time we'd made eye contact since his sister became my best friend. He was never around when I went to his house.  
I can swear in that moment I felt we were the only two people there. Everything around us just disappeared. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was impossible.  
"Bella, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Alice's voice took me out of my trance, and when I looked again he wasn't looking at me anymore. Why would he?  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that it all caught me off guard. I'll be OK." I took a good look at him. He was stunning. I thought I'd just imagined that situation.  
As I grabbed my books and backpack, Alice put her arm over my shoulders. I really wished it was him who was trying to make my sorrow disappear.


	4. I just can't get you out of my head

CHAPTER 4

EPOV

It was late on Thursday evening, and as I sat at the piano I still couldn't get her eyes off my mind; those perfect, chocolate brown eyes. Was I blind? How could I never have paid attention to her? I mean, was I stupid? Without thinking, I let my fingers dance over the piano keys, focusing my mind on her eyes, her face, her sweet voice… I was completely focused on her. I knew that she was a stranger to me, but that moment was special. Perhaps she'd just stared at me because I was her best friend's brother, or… because she thought I was gay. Thanks, Rosalie Hale. I thought a lot about what happened, and even though it might have seemed insignificant to her, it meant a lot to me. Only at the thought of those melting, brown eyes, I felt the desire of having Bella Swan in my arms.  
"Edward, what is it that you're playing?" Alice's voice interrupted me and suddenly, Bella's face, eyes, voice were out of my mind, but they let keep on playing whatever I was playing without inspiration.  
"I don't know, Al. It just came to my mind." She was sitting next to me by the piano, and I knew she wanted to talk about something. "What is it?"  
"What? What are you talking about?" She said.  
"You want to tell me something. What is it?" She chuckled and blushed a bit. Oh no. Alice chuckling and blushing means me getting into trouble.

"Well… You know Edward how much I've always loved you… And, you know how much I always cared about you, and took care of you…" Now, she was pouting. _OH NO._ "I was wondering how come you don't want to go on the double date with Rose." I was about to speak, but she didn't let me utter not even a single word. "I mean, I know once she was a bitch to you, but please, PLEASE! I'm asking you to do this just once, and that's it! Please, Edward, please!" I took her hands between mine, and tried not to show my annoyance. I knew exactly what to do to get rid of my favorite sister and that stupid double date.  
"I know how much you love me, Al; and you know that to me you're my female twin, my best girl friend, and of course, the best sister in the world. So I thought you wouldn't mind if I asked Emm to replace me. I've just found out that he really likes her! And going on a date with her? I couldn't do that to my brother, I'm sorry" I saw how her expression shifted from a disappointed look to an excited one.  
"Really? Emm is into Rose? WOW! I can't believe it! I have to call her right now! Thank you Edward, you're the best!" After saying all of that in less than two seconds, she jumped off the seat and ran, screaming "Mum! I need the phone!"

BPOV

Ok, so he stared at me. Perhaps he heard the entire argument. Or better,_ my_ side of the argument which meant that he heard me saying that Jacob had to fix that piece of shit that he refers to as a car. Yes, people, I was the most pathetic girl on Earth. There was no reason to feel what I felt, he only looked at me! When I was crying and saying how miserable I was! I had to face the fact that he will have just been surprised to hear someone screaming and crying like a lunatic! There, that had to be it.  
I was finishing homework (or, at least, I was trying to) and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward: his perfect, white face; those beautiful, emerald eyes; and of course, that reddish, messy hair. He was, like I said before, stunning. And for some strange reason, he was looking at me. And he made everything disappear, even Jake.

"Alice, you look so slutty in that pair of jeans!" Rose burst out laughing after what I said. Both of them were at my place, trying on different clothes to wear on the double date that night. Or should I say Alice, only? Rose had decided to wear a black, strapless dress, clung to her waist, with small white butterflies sewed on its left side underneath a white, satin ribbon that was tied in a bow under her right breast. She looked like a goddess.  
Alice was showing me a pair of stretchy, black jeans that showed off all her curves, especially her ass. I thought Jasper was going to faint only by looking at them! I could never imagine myself wearing something like that- I blush at the very thought!  
"I think I'm going to wear these! I want Jazz's mouth to fall open as soon as he sees me," Alice said, modelling the jeans and a baby pink, silk, sleeveless t-shirt. She looked like a model too.  
"Hey! He's my brother! And you already know he' s always drooling over you! Yuk!" Rose said still chuckling.  
"Well, if we are talking about drooling brothers..." Oh no, I hoped Alice wasn't going to say Edward liked Rose too… " I know that there's someone who has a picture of you on his wall and he drools all over it every night- THAT is disgusting!" What? He has a picture of Rose? My God! He's such a perv!  
"Stop kidding me, pixie! I really like Emmett… but I don't believe he has a picture of me on his wall." I sighed in relief and both of them looked at me. My cheeks suddenly went a deep red colour.  
"What?" I said.  
"What did you sigh for? Bella, I don't want to think you're hiding something from me" Alice said with a disapproving look in her eyes.  
"Yes, Bella, if you like Emmett you must say it. I don't want to lose you hun!" Rose added. I roared with laughter.  
"You… thought… I liked Emmett! You are crazy!" They looked at each other and started laughing too. If only Alice knew that it was her `twin´ brother I couldn't get out of my head…


	5. My Bella

BPOV

I wasn't expecting to have company on Friday night. Much as I didn't like her, my dad was out with Sue. Again. I couldn't help being jealous, it was too soon! I'd lost my mum not so long ago, and I missed her like crazy! Every time I saw Alice's mum or Rose's, I wished my mum was alive again, to enjoy her company and talk on and on for hours like we used to do. She was everything to me, and even though I denied it to myself, a big part of me died with her in the hands of that crazy bastard, 9 years ago.  
I always tried not to think about that day, but sometimes, when something was troubling me, pictures of the car crash and my mum lying still on the pavement came to my mind, and right after that thought, I could see what was the right thing to do. I always thought that those thoughts were a sign of my mum, trying to help me.  
Anyway, my parents had been separated for many years when my mum died, but when I came to Forks, after living with my grandparents for 6 years, I could see that my dad was still as devastated as I was, so I tried to make him feel as good as he possibly could. After some time, the both of us were much better. Right then was when Harry Clearwater died and my dad became a very close friend of his wife, Sue, and suddenly, they were dating! Ha. How ironic life was, _my dad_ was dating! And_ I wasn't_! He wasn't old, but he couldn't be dating some woman, coming home late, being late to work, and surely he couldn't be having SEX! He was a dad! He was _my _dad, and _my _mum's husband! I knew he had a right to start his life over again, but it was too soon! Alice always told me that I should let it go, let him start over, but I couldn't. He wasn't supposed to let go of my mum so soon!  
The girls were on their way to the double date and I was home alone. To make things worse, Jake had cancelled our date with some pathetic excuse, so I was feeling more miserable than ever. I was getting my things to get a shower, when I heard a weird noise in the back yard. It sounded like someone had landed on the grass, a deep, heavy sound. I was scared, but perhaps it was just my imagination was playing tricks on me.  
I waited next to the stairs, peeking through the window, but there was no one there, so I decided that it was just my stupid mind. I turned around, and that was when I heard the other noise, the shrilling beeping of the alarm going wild. Someone was inside the house!  
Not sure of what to do, I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my purse, cell phone and car keys. I was clumsy as hell, but my only way out was my window. I pulled up the shutter and quickly glanced outside, trying to measure the distance to the ground. Ok, it wasn't too high, and I had to hurry.  
I heard steps on the stairs and decided to jump.

EPOV

I had this weird feeling that was telling me that that evening would be a mess. And it was right. First, I had to deal with Emm, trying to make him understand that he couldn't wear a Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops for the double date. Why? Reason number one: Alice. Reason number two: Alice. Reason number three: ….. Alice again! I think she would have killed him if she saw him wearing that awful shirt and she would have obliged me to go on that stupid date. I couldn't let that happen, so I convinced him to wear a pair of cargo pants, and a white t-shirt. He looked like… Like him, actually! And that was good, apparently because the bitch (Rosalie) liked him that way.  
After I dealt with that, and since I was home alone, I decided to take a nap. I guess that was the worst thing I could have done. I dreamt one of those dreams. It was a while since I had one, but that evening, they came back. I was 8, and was playing video games with Emm in the back seat of our parents' car, our real parents. Alice was sleeping, quietly, grabbing my hand as she always did since she came to live with us. My parents were talking about something that I ignored; we were going on our first vacations, the very first since Emm and Al were living with us. I still remember my mum was thrilled, and my dad was as happy as she was. It was in that moment, while Emm was punching me in the head, joking, that we heard the screeching sound of tires, trying to stop the car that was coming towards us. The last thing I remember was that I hugged Alice, and Emm covered us with his tiny, childish body; but all of it couldn't prevent me from seeing that son of a bitch's face. 9 years later, I still remembered that face.  
I woke up, surprised by the sound of the phone. I didn't want to pick it up; surely it would be Alice, to tell me some stupid shit about how the double date was going, or wanted me to call Emmett and tell him to do something; so I let it ring. I got up, turned on the TV and went to the bathroom, planning to take a shower, to see if I could wash out that odd feeling I was having. I let the water run and it was then when I heard her voice, that voice, screaming outside the door.

BPOV

"I tell you, there's someone inside the house!" I was in a frenzy; screaming to my dad on the phone. "I'm in the truck now; I'm headed to Alice's house!" Oh, fuck, she's on the double date!  
"Ok, Bells! I'm going home with the guys right away! Stay at Alice's place, please!" Charlie said, and for his tone, I guessed he was as terrified as I was.  
"I will dad! Call me!" I answered, and then he hung up.  
I was driving like a maniac, trying not to hit anybody on my way. I called Alice, but her cell phone was out of battery, so I called her house once, but I was close enough to stop by, so I hung up before anyone answered. I parked the car and ran to the door, unable to stop crying. I banged the door twice, but no one answered. What is wrong with you Cullens? Can't you just open the door? I was freaking out. Seeing that nobody was going to open the door, I started screaming: "Esme! Carlisle! Are you there? Anyone? Please?" And then, someone opened the door.

We looked at each other deeply, I was unable to speak, to stop crying and, obviously, to stop shaking. He was the first to react:  
"Come in," he said, opening the door wider with a hint of preoccupation in his voice. "What's wrong? My parents are not here, but can I help you? I'm Alice's brother, Edward," his words came out in a rush, and I didn't know why, but I was starting to feel better.  
"I'm-B-Bella" I stuttered nervously "I need to stay here. Someone broke into my house. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. I can leave; I don't want to disturb you, I just…"  
"Stop, Bella," he said. He smiled a wide, relaxing smile, I guessed he was trying to make me feel better; but at the same time, he was curious. "You can stay here as long as you want" He grabbed me by the elbow and lead me to the huge sofa in the living room. "Here, sit. Now, I'm going to bring you a glass of water, and you're going to tell me exactly what happened, if you want" As he said that, he winked at me, and I giggled hysterically, half because I was still shaking and half because he was making me feel nervous.  
He left me, sitting there, in that gorgeous, plain beige sofa, only to come back one minute later with a big glass of water and a packet of tissues. OMG, I surely look like a lunatic! _Now, I'm really freaking out. _  
"Here you are," he said politely, with and adorable smile, giving me the glass of water. I drank it all in one gulp. Man! I_ was_ thirsty after all! "I hope you don't mind, but I called Alice and she's coming right away." He sat next to me and looked deeply into my eyes, and suddenly I felt that his face was familiar to me, like if I'd known him since forever. "So, in plain English, what happened to you?" he asked me.  
"I-I was-I was at home, and I heard noises outside, but then I heard steps on the stairs. So I jumped out the window, and ran to my truck and came here. I forgot Alice wasn't here, I'm so sorry; I didn't want to disturb you… I can leave now, in fact, I'm leaving, and I'm going to Rose's house…" I said in a rush. He only looked at me, trying to hold back a smile. Wow, he was certainly gorgeous.  
"Bella," I liked how my name sounded on his lips, "listen to me. You don't have to go anywhere; if you are uncomfortable with my company, Alice will be here in a couple of minutes."  
"No, no! It's just that I don't want to disturb you," I said nervously, blushing. Why did I have to blush so easily? I was feeling like a moron then.  
"Don't be ridiculous! You aren't disturbing me, stop saying that! Now tell me did you call the police? Did you get to see who it was?" He said that seriously, like if he really cared. OK, Bella, stop imagining things!  
"Yes, I've called the police. Well, actually, I called my dad, but he's a policeman, so it's the same." He chuckled. If anything could make him look even better, it was his smile!  
"Ok, good. And did you hear anything from him? Has he called you back?"  
"No, he hasn't. I think I should call him now; can I use your phone? My cell ran out of battery." He nodded, with a kind smile, pointing at the phone. I got up from the sofa, and called Charlie.

EPOV

She was talking on the phone, showing me her back. I still couldn't believe I had this amazingly beautiful woman here. She was calmer now, but even when she was hysterical, she was adorable. I was worried, who might be the crazy person who entered her house? And why? Apparently, she was alone; anything could've happened if she hadn't managed to escape… Oh my God, was I stupid? Was she hurt? She jumped out of a window- perhaps she was injured. I had to ask her right away, as soon as she finished talking on the phone.  
She hanged up and turned around. She looked at me shyly.  
"So, any news?" I said.  
"Yes, apparently someone broke in, but didn't steal anything. He or she only left a note saying 'I'll be back'. After saying that, she broke down in tears. She was scared. I came close, slowly, not to frighten her even more. Without thinking, I got close enough and put my arms around her. She was so small and fragile, it seemed like she was going to break into pieces if I let her go. It also seemed like she belonged there, in my arms. She just cried, uncontrollably, and tried to hold me even closer. She was asking me to hold her tightly, and so I did. I wished I could do something in order to make her feel better, or at least be less scared. I wished with all my heart I had the solution to her problems. I wished she was mine. My girl.  
"Edward! Bella! What happened?" Alice's voice startled me, and I let go of Bella. Alice was looking at us suspiciously, but after seeing Bella, she just ran to her and held her.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rosalie said, walking to them. Apparently, the four of them came back from the double date, just to check on Bella; but, after I saw Emmett and his mocking face, I realized Jazz and him were there to see what I was doing.  
"I can't go back! He's looking for me! I knew it!" she said, screaming, holding Alice even tighter. Who was looking for her?  
"What? What are you talking about Bell?" Alice was shaking as much as Bella was.  
"Him! The man who killed my mum! He's looking for me!" Alice frowned, not knowing what Bella was talking about. Bella gave her an exasperated look; she didn't want to talk about it. "Phil! He was my mum's husband. He was crazy, and he killed her when we were trying to escape from him and come back to my father's house! I don't remember much of it, but he lived and escaped, and the only person I can think of is him!" She was desperate, I could tell from her voice. "I need to stay here, Al, I can't go back to my house!"  
"Of course you'll stay here, honey, don't worry!" Alice took her and Rosalie by the hand and led them upstairs. I stood there, with my arms empty. I was not holding her anymore, and it really sucked. I was feeling something strange, my blood never pounded as hard in my veins as it did five minutes ago, and I couldn't describe what it was like to hold her. I couldn't even speak.  
What happens in the Cullen house when you can't speak? Emmett always has something clever to say.  
"Ok, buddy, you have the brain in neutral mode! This chick has fried it up!"  
And yes, he was right.


	6. Jealous

**CHAPTER 6: Jealous**

EPOV

"Dude, you're so fucked up! You like that freaking lunatic?" Emmett burst out laughing, and I felt the criminal instinct running through my veins. Yesterday night was so strange to me. I still couldn't even figure out my own feelings about it.  
"She isn't a lunatic, asshole! She has troubles, yes, but she isn't a lunatic, you moron!" I blurted out. I could see that he was surprised by my reaction, and in my heart I knew I was too. I'd just met her, and I was already acting as if she was my life. I thought I was over reacting; she was just a girl, my twin's best friend. At the same time, she was more than that. From the very moment I saw her on the door step, I felt like I knew her since…forever. Could that be possible? I remembered her face from somewhere else…  
Anyway, she was to stay at home until everything calmed down, and only by knowing that she was at the end of the hallway I felt a strange current flowing inside me, my whole body was aware of her presence, it responded to her like if we were connected… I wanted to check on her, to talk to her, and even more, I wanted to know more about that Phil guy she was talking about.  
"Edward, are you ok bro?" Emm said, staring at me  
"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that I don't understand why you would say something like that about that girl. You don't even know her" I said, bitterly. How dare he to talk about my girl like that? No, she wasn't my girl. She was Bella, just Bella.  
"Well, I thought you'd done something to her when I saw her freaked out like that" He said that laughing, and I knew what was coming after that "but I forgot that Gayward doesn't fuck girls on the first date" and then he laughed even harder.  
"Well, you're lucky then, bro. Otherwise, I would have fucked Rose B. (oh yes, B stands for Bitch) Hale before you did!" He turned red in anger, I'd hurt his pride. Sorry, Emm, Gayward is not joking today!  
"Anyway, what are you planning to do about this chick? I know you lost it about her" He said, changing the subject of the conversation because he was feeling bad now.  
"I'm not going to do anything Emm, because there's nothing to do. She's just a chick, and she's staying here because she needs to. That's it" I knew I was lying, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to know how much I liked Bella. 

When my mum called us for dinner, I thought I wouldn't be able to eat. I had my stomach tied in a knot because of the nerves. She was going to be there and I would feel exactly like the first day I noticed her.  
I left my room and I bumped into Bella.  
"Sorry! I didn't see you!" she said. 'Stop apologizing' I wanted to say to her, but I smiled as wider as I could, trying to make her feel confident around me.  
"It's ok, don't worry! I didn't see you either" She smiled back at me. She was so fucking beautiful! "So, how are you feeling? I know you're staying with us for some time"  
"Yes" she said, and as she nodded she blushed a deep red color and she was even more adorable than before "I don't know how long I'll be here. My father is at the police station, working on the case, so I have to stay here until he tells me to go" She hesitated nervously and added "Thank you, you really helped me last night"  
"You don't need to thank me for anything. And you're welcome!" I smiled crookedly at her and she smiled a huge goofy smile before turning red again. She was very shy.  
We walked down the stairs in silence, and when I turned to the dining room, she stood by the front door.  
"The dining room is over here" I said, showing her the way.  
"Oh, I know, but I won't have dinner with you tonight. I must go to another place" As she said this, Alice appeared behind me and said  
"Do you have your cell phone? Call me, please! I can't believe I'm doing this… Just try to be safe, Bells! And call me if anything happens" I was mad as hell right now, where was she going? She wasn't having dinner with us? Why is Alice letting her go?  
Alice turned around and as my forehead creased, she whispered in my ear "Stop frowning, she'll notice how much you care"  
I heard the sound of a motorbike outside, and Bella said: "I'll be back in 2 hours, Al. Bye hun! Bye Edward" Holy shit! I shivered only by hearing her calling my name. She opened the door and jumped into the arms of a tall, dark-skinned guy that I guessed belonged to the Quileute tribe, because of his long hair, and tattoo. Who the fuck was that guy? Who was the lucky bastard that had her on his motorbike? I was really pissed at this point. She climbed happily into the motorbike, and held him tight. I was more than pissed, more than angry, I felt a sudden rage that could have devastated the whole town. What was wrong with me?  
"She'll come back, you know. You don't have to be jealous" Alice said, grinning  
"I'm not jealous" I said sharply "I'm not hungry, I'm going to my bedroom" As I said that, I rushed myself upstairs and climbed into my bed, annoyed like a 5-year-old would be if someone had stolen his favorite toy.

BPOV

The first night at the Cullen house was easy. Alice helped me a lot, and I felt part of the family already. Esme and Carlisle were as welcoming as I remembered, and Emmett made me laugh right away, I think he believed I had serious mental issues, so he considered me some kind of toy. And then there was Edward. What happened to me when he held me that night was indescribable: I felt butterflies all over my body, and I forgot about everything that was going on. I only wanted him to hold me as tighter as he could. I felt so comfortable and protected in his arms! But after Alice came, he had let go of me, and it seemed like he was uncomfortable being around me, so I tried to avoid him as much as I could, and I succeeded. The Cullen mansion was very big, so I could avoid him easily.

Jake called me the following evening and asked me out to dinner and I said yes; I needed to distract myself, and go away a bit from the Cullen house; and, of course, to avoid Edward.  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Bella! You're making me lie to your dad… What if something happens to you, huh? What am I gonna do or say? How will I explain?" Alice was finishing doing my hair, but she couldn't stop quavering. She had been repeating the same stuff since I told her that I was going out with Jake.  
"Alice Cullen! Listen to me" I said firmly, "I WILL BE FINE. I've known Jake since forever, even before I met you!" _and your beautiful twin brother might I add. _"He won't do anything to me, and I'll be ok. I've been waiting for this date forever! So, please, _please! _Don't ruin it for me!" I looked at her straight in the eyes, pleading that she might do what I say… just once  
"Okay, okay… but let me tell you something, missy, your temper really sucks!" Alice said that while shaking her index finger in front of my face and then, she sticked her tongue out to me. I couldn't help laughing at her reaction.  
"Well, well, enough! You're going to ruin your make up and your hair if you keep laughing and shaking like the dumb-ass you are! Voilà!" Alice said, and pushed me in front of the mirror so that I could look at myself, while she sang "Someone's gonna get laid!". Luckily, I was saved by the bell when Jake called me and told me that he was picking me in 15 minutes and Esme called Alice from downstairs. 

I was leaving the bedroom thinking that there was a possibility that I ran into Edward. I started gulping and hyperventilating. _You're so stupid Bella, it's not like he's going to eat you or something…not that I would mind! Oh shit, focus!. _I was focusing on breathing and staying calm when I turned around and indeed bumped into Edward. I froze for a second, but he just smiled at me. "Sorry! I didn't see you!" I said. He gave me a sweet and understanding look and smiled an impossibly wide smile that made me feel light-headed right away. _What was wrong with me?_  
"It's ok, don't worry! I didn't see you either" I smiled back at him, and of course, my fucking blush appeared. _He's so fucking gorgeous!  
_"So, how are you feeling? I know you're staying with us for some time"  
"Yes" I said. _Would he be mad? He doesn't sound mad… Oh, shit, here we go again! Good, Bella, you look like a fucking tomato right now! _"I don't know how long I'll be here. My father is at the police station, working on the case, so I have to stay here until he tells me to go" _The thing is that now, I don't want to go… _I realized that I'd never got the chance to thank him, he was a real help the previous night. I couldn't find the exact words, but finally, I said "Thank you, you really helped me last night"  
"You don't need to thank me for anything. And you're welcome!" He smiled crookedly at me. Could he be even more beautiful? Was he even real? I realized that I was smiling like the dumb-ass I was and, of course, I turned red again. His very presence made me feel nervous…but in a good way.  
We walked down the stairs in silence, and I stopped by the front door. He looked at me tenderly and said "The dining room is over here" I looked at the door and looked at him again, and I realized that I was feeling…sad. _Okay, now I want to die! I can't tell him that I'm having dinner with someone else…_  
"Oh, I know, but I won't have dinner with you tonight. I must go to another place"

Luckily, Alice appeared behind me and changed the subject quickly, without giving him time to ask any question.  
"Do you have your cell phone? Call me, please! I can't believe I'm doing this… Just try to be safe, Bells! And call me if anything happens" He glared at her, like if he was mad because she was letting me go. _I think I definitely must try to stop imagining things…_  
Suddenly, Alice turned around and said something in his ear that I couldn't hear, but he was frozen and even more irritated then.  
I heard the sound of Jake's motorbike outside, and after taking a quick look at the twins, I said "I'll be back in 2 hours, Al. Bye hun! Bye Edward". I turned around and saw Jake on his giant motorbike, smiling at me. Suddenly, that dinner wasn't that important to me anymore.


	7. Hello?

**Hey there! What's up people? Sorry it's taken me so long to update... I've been working like crazy...  
Well, my beta hasn't read the chapter yet, so you might find mistakes...but I hope you enjoy it anyway! What about your reviews? I'd really love to read your opinion!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

**Maru**

CHAPTER 7: Hello?

EPOV

"Edward, you can't be mad at me. I'm not her mother, I'm her friend! I had to let her go. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice was standing behind my door, shouting at me in anger. I knew it. I knew she was going to do this. She always knew how to piss me off.  
"Fuck off, pixie!" I yelled from inside my bedroom. _Three…Two…One… ready or not, here she comes!  
_"Okay, Edward, I know, I should have stopped her" Alice burst the door open and stood in front of my bed, with an intent look in her eyes and speaking slowly "but like I told you before, I'm _not_ her mother, I'm her_ friend_. I can't stop her if she feels like going out. She'd been waiting for that mother fucker for a long time, so she deserves a bit of happiness, don't you think?" I would have loved to punch my sister in the face right then, but she was right in one thing: that bastard on the motorbike was a mother fucker.  
"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about Alice" I said coldly, still lying on my bed "but let me tell you something: I don't give a shit about who she's going with, where, why or anything else. I don't give a shit about her, either. She just appeared here yesterday and I had to open the door, I called you, you came and that was it. Cut. It. Out" Alice glared at me, turned around and left.  
I had to admit that even though she was my twin and she was a huge pain in the ass, she always knew what was happening to me, even before I knew it myself and that bothered me like shit.  
After Bella left, I couldn't stop thinking about that mother fucker that took her out to dinner. He looked like if he had come out from a movie like "Planet of the Apes "or something like that, and the worst part of it was that she had been waiting for him. Yeah, Alice had said that. What the fuck was wrong with that girl? Waiting for that mother fucker ogre on a gigantic motorbike? Why didn't she date Shrek instead? Donkey was way much better and less risky than that stupid motorbike. Or better, if she wanted to eat out, _I_ could have taken her out, I had a fucking shiny Volvo! And of course, I didn't look like a caveman!  
I was trying not to think anymore when I heard voices coming from outside.  
"I can't believe it, Jacob!" It was her! And she didn't sound happy at all, as a matter of fact, she sounded upset. I stood up, and peek through the window. I saw her standing there, by that giant motorbike and Shrek. Oh, sorry, Jake! That was his name… Right then, I realized that I'd heard that name before…

_-FLASHBACK-  
__"I can't believe she's still waiting for him, Rose." Alice was talking on the phone, with a concerning tone in her voice "Yeah, I know, I told her that too, but she still believes that Jake's going to change. I still can't understand how she manages to believe all his bullshit… You saw what he did yesterday; he told her he wouldn't be able to make it tonight because his car was broken! That's crap! He's a piece of shit!"  
_

So that mother fucker was the one who told Bella that kind of bullshit? I was way beyond pissed at that point, I wanted to beat him up right away, and I would have gone downstairs and done it if I hadn't heard and seen what happened next.  
"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't know she worked there, I mean, I knew, but I forgot!" The bastard said that to her, trying to convince her that he was being sincere. I observed how Bella's expression changed from bursting rage, to dangerous calm.  
"You know what? I guess somehow I expected this to happen, you're a bastard!" She turned around in anger and was interrupted when he grabbed her by the wrist and while turning her to face him, he said:  
"Please, Bells! I didn't know Leah was going to be there tonight. I didn't want her to do what she did. She came and kissed me! Not me! Come on, baby, forgive me"  
"You don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything because you're a fucking bastard!" she turned around, her eyes burning with rage.  
"I deserve it! You're seeing things where you shouldn't" Bella stopped dead. She took a deep breath, and turned around again.  
"You know, sweetie, perhaps you're right and you deserve something…"She said that with a sweet, melting tone. _What the fuck is she doing? _I could see him smelling his easy victory. I could see him enjoying that moment; but what I couldn't see was what happened next: Bella slapped him on the face as hard as she could, and I was amazed by how sexy that was to me. He grabbed his face as if he was afraid that if he had let it go, it would have tear into pieces.  
"Oh, and thanks for the ride" As she said that, she turned around and enter the house. I stood there watching as Shrek left, still bewildered by what I'd just seen. That was the last thing I expected to happen, and even more, I never expected to be as attracted to her as I was feeling then.

BPOV

"So, are you telling me what's going on?" Alice was sitting on her bed, next to me, caressing my back while I made my final sobs.  
"He… took me there, to that fucking restaurant… and _she _was there! And the bitch kissed him! And he kissed her back!" As I said that I realized how stupid I had been. I thought Jacob cared about me, I thought he liked me as much as I liked him…All the time I spent waiting for him to look at me, to talk to me, to fall for me…thinking he was worth it! Ha! What a mother fucking surprise that was! He was still the same asshole who two days before decided that his car engine was more important than having dinner with me. Or, the same asshole that last year decided that it was more important for him to get drunk with his friends than going to prom with me. He was an asshole, and he hadn't changed at all, but I was so happy when he told me he wanted to see me that I forgot all about the car engine and prom. I was starting to get even angrier when Alice's voice snapped me out of my thoughts on asking for Jacob's head.  
"Okay, wait, there's something I don't get…where did he take you? And who the fuck is _she? _And what the heck did she do?"  
"He took me to Joe's. Everything was okay until our waitress came. It was Leah!" The fucking whore who I knew was Jake's ex… _or at least I thought that _"She took our orders and stood next to the counter staring at us. I saw when she nodded at him! And the mother fucking bastard stood up and went to the men's room. I thought I'd just imagined that, but something was telling me that I was right. So, I stood up and went to the ladies' room which is right across the men's room. And that's when I found him, leaning against the wall, with her legs around his hips, and his hands all over her body, while he kissed her!"  
"Oh-my-God! I want to kill that mother fucker right now" Alice stood up and started putting on her shoes  
"What are you doing Al?" I asked while I grabbed her left shoe "where the fuck do you think you're going?" She gave me a murderous look and said  
"I'm going to burn his mother fucking house down!" I gave her a suspicious look, and burst out laughing. She looked so small and fragile, but dangerous and strong at the same time that it was funny to hear her say that. Her eyes softened and she started laughing too.  
"Okay, I'm not going to burn his house down. But he deserves it! How could he do that to my best friend? Is he blind? That bitch is disgusting! And also, she is your step sister!"  
"I can't believe you said that Al! She's not my step sister! She is a bitch, he IS blind, but she isn't my step sister!" I said angrily.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know…you're right. We should do something to him; he must pay for what he did. I'll call Rose and we'll figure out what to do" _This girl is a force of nature after all.  
_"No, pixie, you're not calling anyone! We don't need to do anything. _I_ alreadydid what I had to do." As I finished the last word my stomach growled, after all I hadn't eat dinner, so I was starving at that point.  
"Apparently, someone needs to eat… Come on! Let's go downstairs and while I make you a sandwich, you tell me the rest of the story!" Alice grabbed my hand and took me downstairs.

After I ate a sandwich and told Alice what happened when I got home, I decided I was going to take a look at the Cullen's private library. I loved reading and when Alice told me about it, I decided to check on that. She said that I could borrow any book I wanted, so I decided to take a look around.  
The library was the biggest room in the house. It was between Carlisle's office, and the living room. It had huge racks full of books that covered the walls from the floor to the ceiling, and a red leather sofa that was next to the only window in the room. If you sit there, you could see a beautiful clearing near the river that it was only enlightened by the moon light, creating the most perfect view I had ever seen. It was the perfect spot to read.  
I was trying to find a good book to start reading when I heard the sound of the piano keys playing coming from the living room, and the sweetest voice I've ever heard singing.  
_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door…  
Hello? Is it me you're looking for?  
_Who was that? I thought everyone was asleep. I came close to the door that connected the library to the living room and place my ear to hear well.

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide  
cause you know just what to say,  
and you know just what to do,  
and I want to tell you so much, I love you…  
_Was it…Edward? Oh my good, that was him! That was his voice… No, that couldn't be possible, everyone was asleep!  
_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
and tell you time and time again how much I care  
I sometimes feel my heart will overflow,  
Hello? I've just got to let you know…  
_I slowly opened the door, and stuck my head out. And I saw him. It was Edward. He was so concentrated while he sang that he didn't even realize I was there, watching him, hypnotized.

EPOV

_Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
for I haven't got a clue…  
But let me start by saying…I love you.  
_I couldn't tell where that came from, but when I sat at the piano that night it was the only song that came to my mind.  
I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I knew she was down the hall, and surely she was feeling miserable because of that fucker, and that was enough to keep me awake. I tried to read but I couldn't focus, so I went downstairs and sat at the piano, being very careful to shut every door around me so that I didn't wake anyone up. I was still playing the piano when I felt that I was being watched, I was going to stop, but then I felt her smell invading the whole room and I knew that if I'd stopped she would leave.  
_Is it me you're looking for?  
Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
for I haven't got a clue…  
But let me start by saying…I love you.  
_I knew she was still there, so I turned around slowly, and I saw her standing by the door, looking shyly at me, blushing.  
"I-I didn't mean to…" She started. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just grabbing a book. I opened the wrong door!" she turned around, ashamed and run into the library. I followed her and stood in front of her. She instantly looked down to the floor.  
"Hey! Bella! It's okay! You didn't disturb me" She still didn't look at me "Are you listening to me?"  
"Yes" She finally looked at me, with teary eyes "I listened to you. And I also listened to you before. I just couldn't help it. You have such a sweet voice. It was lovely" _No, you are lovely. _  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that. You're crying because you heard me singing, I'm not so sure if it was so lovely then" I was mocking her, and she knew it. She gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. There was something more.  
"Actually, it was lovely _and _touching to hear you. That was my parents' song. I know it's something silly, but when I started listening to you it was like if I was 8 years old again and my mum was still alive" She was on the verge of tears again, and I felt a huge knot in my throat.  
"I'm sorry that I made you cry"  
"Don't be. It was really nice to hear you" she said that smiling at me, that time it reached her eyes.  
"Thank you so much. You know, almost every night I come here and play the piano while everyone is asleep. Perhaps you can come and listen…" _she was about to go to bed, idiot! _"if you want to, of course"  
"You're welcome. And, you know, I was about to pick a book… would you mind if I sit in the living room and read while you play the piano?" She said that and blushed again. She was adorable.  
"If you don't mind hearing me sing" I said jocking  
"You can sing as much as you want, you have a lovely voice" She said that and gave me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "The problem would be if I decided to sing along with you"  
_  
_


	8. OMG!

**Hey everyone! It's been a while...but well, the moment of truth is almost there and I wanted to get it right... What will happen next? I don't know...you'll have to wait! **

**xoxox Maru.**

CHAPTER 8

EPOV

That week went on in a blur. Every night I'd play the piano and Bella would be there to read and listen to me. Sometimes I'd turn around and she was looking at me, other times she was concentrated on her book. Every night she stood up at some point while I played and went to her room. She never said good night or anything like it, but I knew she didn't because she thought she would disturb me by doing so. Now it was Friday, and I knew she was going out with Alice and Rosalie. The boys asked me to go with them to play some pool, but I was about to catch a cold or something and I was feeling bad, so I stayed home.  
As I crawled into bed, all I could think of was Bella and I desperately needed her. I felt something was missing in me, as if she had taken half of me with her. I couldn't sleep, and that sense of emptiness was killing me, I felt as if someone had punched me right into my guts and I was out of air. I stood up, unable to close my eyes and fall asleep, and decided to go downstairs, with my piano.  
The piano room had always been important to me. Ever since my parents bought the house, every time I felt happy or worried, or sad, I'd go down there and play. It was my comfort zone. Now, that room had a whole new meaning for me. Since Bella started spending her nights with me down there, that room turned into our space, our own bubble. And it didn't matter how tired I was, or how much my day had sucked, all I wanted every night was to go there, and play for her.  
After the third night I spent there with Bella, I realized how strong my feelings were. I didn't get to know her as much as I wanted, but every day I learned something new and amazing about her. Sometimes, she would tell me about herself and her life, others, I'd look at her, and discover tiny details that clung me even more to her. I knew that her mother was dead, that she lived with her father, that she missed her mother terribly and was scared to death that something could possibly happen to her father, she told me that she would have to stay with us for a month at least because her father was tracking down the person who entered her house and it wasn't safe for her to be there. I realized that she blushed easily and wasn't accustomed to receive compliments, and every time she was feeling nervous or insecure she'd bite her lower lip in the sexiest way without even notice it. I saw her deep, chocolate-brown eyes get watery when I played any song that reminded her of her mother; and I saw her smile grow wider every night when she entered the room and found me there, waiting for her. I realized I was falling deeply for her, and very fast, by the way; there was something about her that drove me to her like a magnet, something that dragged me to where she was every time I saw her, and even though I knew I didn't even know her a lot, I could tell I was falling in love with her.  
I sat down by the piano, and let my mind and my fingers flow. I imagined she was sitting behind me, like she always did, and as I thought about her eyes, her perfect face, and that beautiful, soft hair, my fingers started to dance over the keys. I felt in trance, completely over taken by her image in my mind, while I played the sweetest melody I'd ever played. Suddenly I felt afraid I wasn't going to remember it the following day, but then, I thought about her face, and the notes flowed inside my mind. There was no way I could forget her song, as well as there was no way I could forget her beautiful face.  
"Edward?" A sweet voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw her there, with her shoes in her right hand and that glorious smile on her face. "I thought you were going out with the boys tonight"  
"Hey Bells" _whoa, where did that came from? _"No, I decided to stay at home. I'm not feeling well" As I said that, she frowned and came closer to me. She inspected my face like trying to decide what was wrong with me. She continued to look at me in the eyes, with that preoccupied look on her face and put her hand on my forehead.  
"Oh my God! Edward! You're burning up! You should be in bed" I looked at her, confused, and she instantly grabbed my hand.  
"Come on; let's get you to your bedroom" She said that and she helped me getting up. I realized I was feeling weaker by the minute but I didn't know if it was because she was touching me or because I was having a high temperature.  
She accompanied me upstairs, and after I got into bed, she went downstairs and made me some tea. She said that that would make me feel better. She brought it to me and sat on the edge of my bed, without saying anything, just biting her lower lip.  
"Aren't you supposed to be out with Alice and Rosalie?" I said after a couple of minutes staring at her. She looked at me and blushed.  
"Yeah, but I was getting bored and I decided to come home earlier. The girls are at the bar with your friends, you know" She smiled shyly and blushed again, as if she had remembered something that she was embarrassed of.  
"Really?" I said incredulously, raising my left eyebrow "How curious is that" She laughed quietly.  
"They're pretty obvious, aren't they?" She said, looking at me.  
"Yeah, they're open books. You can read them easily"  
"Specially Emmett!" She said laughing a bit louder "I'm sure he would kick you butt just because you compared him to a book" I started to laugh too.  
"Oh yes, Emm and his "passion" for books" Her laugh faded and she was lost in thought, looking outside the window.  
"You know, my mum used to tell me I was her open book. She said that only by looking at me, she knew what I was thinking or feeling. She could read me so easily" She sounded depressed. I was curious; she always talked about her mom and how both of them looked alike, but I was sure that she was much more like her mum that I thought.  
"How was your mum?"  
"She was the kindest person I've ever met. She was sweet, caring and very compassionate. She had a sixth sense for people, she could see their souls." She sighed, and added in an almost inaudible voice "Too bad that sixth sense didn't work with Phil". I was about to ask more about this Phil guy, because apparently he was the guy who broke into her house, but her eyes were watery again, and she was breathing faster, as if trying not to cry.  
"My mum was very compassionate too." I didn't know where that came from, I just blurted that out.  
"You mean Esme" She said looking at me as if I was having hallucinations or something.  
"No, I mean my real mother." _Uh-oh word-vomit time _"Esme and Carlisle are actually my foster parents. Didn't Alice tell you that?" She looked confused. _No, Alice didn't tell her THAT.  
_"My parents died many years ago, in a car crash. Their names were Elizabeth and Edward Masen." She opened her eyes widely, and I think her jaw almost touches the floor. She was shocked. Actually, she looked like she was terrified. _What the hell is going on? What's wrong?  
_"You… Alice! Oh my God. I need to get out of here" She was crying and got up instantly. She ran away from my room. I got up from bed and went after her. I followed her downstairs. I was running too, but also, I was feeling dizzy and light headed. As I ran I started to feel weaker and weaker, but I couldn't stop. I had to know what was wrong.  
"Bella, please stop" I said as she was about to open the front door "You can't leave, you must stay here." I started to cough and realized I was about to faint. "You can't leave _me" _  
The last thing I saw were Bella's watery eyes looking at me in horror.

BPOV

_NO! This can't be happening to me! I HAVE to go! _I was completely freaking out. _He is… SHE is… OH MY GOD! I MUST LEAVE NOW! _I got up from Edward's bed and started to run downstairs. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; I had to go out of that house right then. But, Edward followed me and he was fast. I was about to open the front door when he said "Bella, please stop" I looked around and saw him pale and sweaty. He looked so fragile and weak; the fever was giving him a bad time. I couldn't stop crying, I knew I had to go somewhere else, but I couldn't leave him like that. "You can't leave, you must stay here." _I can't stay, baby. _I wanted to say._ I have to leave you before you start hating me. _I knew he would hate me if I stayed, and I couldn't bare that. I cried even harder when I saw him trying to reach me as he coughed harshly, he looked at me right in my eyes and I was terrified because of how bad he looked."You can't leave _me" _He said that and fainted. He was right. I couldn't leave him, but I had to. He was going to hate me. _Alice _was going to hate me. And I couldn't stand that.  
"Bella, what's happening?" A worried, male voice came from behind me. Carlisle.  
"H-he fainted. He's burning up" I was kneeled down next to Edward, and I said that as I stroke his hair. Carlisle checked his pulse and vitals.  
"Can you handle me my case" He said, worried. I gave him his suitcase and saw how he took a thermometer out of it and placed it inside Edward's mouth. As he did that, Edward's eyes started to open again. He looked at me questioningly and I couldn't speak.  
"Are you okay, son?"  
"I think so" He said. His voice sounded so weak. He only looked at me in silence while Carlisle helped him get up and carried him upstairs again. He gave him some pills for the fever and ordered him to get some sleep. I left the room instantly and went to the guest room.  
No sooner I had thrown myself onto bed, than I heard someone knocking the door.  
"It's Carlisle" A male voice said. I stood up and opened the door. He looked worried "I think we need to talk"


	9. These are my confessions

**Hey everyone! So, here it is... the moment of truth! How is it going to turn out? Read if you want to know... Then, review and tell me what you think!**

**CHAPTER 9: These are my confessions**.

BPOV

"Come in" I said, turning my back to him. He entered the room and followed me. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes, I was afraid of what I could find in them.  
"Look, Carlisle, I know what you are thinking" I said still avoiding looking at him "and I'm not here to make any of you suffer. I didn't know who they are" as a sea of tears began to flood my eyes I started to look around the room, trying to find my bag to start packing "I swear I didn't. I'm going to leave as soon as I finish packing. They don't need to know what happened" I started walking around like a maniac, with tears running down my face and my hands shaking, grabbing any items of clothes I could find to put into my bag. I came to a sudden stop when Carlisle put his hands over mine and forced me to look at him. I was caught by surprise when I only found compassion in his eyes.  
"Listen, Bella, you don't need to go anywhere. I know everything: I know who you are, what happened to you, and how you are related to my kids. I've always known. And you're not causing any suffering. Esme and I are glad to have you here, and we're very happy to know that our daughter has you as her best friend. I also think that Edward has become a good friend of yours, so I'm not letting you go anywhere" He said that and smiled the warmest smile I'd ever seen. I knew it was impossible, but Edward looked so much like him. "Besides, Charlie would hunt _me _down if I do" I laughed weakly. I couldn't believe that he knew who I was, what happened to me, and how I ruined his children's lives, and still he was telling me that he wasn't going to let me go. _Is he an angel or something? This is wrong. You should hate me, Carlisle, as much as the twins and Emmett are going to do._  
"You should hate me, not care about me" I mumbled as I cried again "Their parents were killed because of me"  
"No, sweetheart. Their parents and _your mother_ were killed because of a lunatic, not because of you. The four of you are victims of that crazy bastard. You have no fault on what happened. It was a tragedy, to all of us, but it all happened because of him, not you" Carlisle said and gave me a hug. He was acting like my father did every time I had a crisis like this. _You are an angel. They are so lucky to have you and Esme. _"Listen, I understand that he's coming after you, so, we have to be extra careful, and you must not go anywhere. I promised your father I'll keep you safe. So, you'll be staying with us whether you like it or not, missy" I could tell from his fake authoritative tone of voice that he was teasing me, and he made laugh again.  
"Thank you, Carlisle, thank you so much" I said, and my voice cracked up in the end. "I think either way I'm going to need to find somewhere else to stay. I have a lot of explaining to do, and I'm not sure if they'll want me here after that. I can't even stand the idea of hurting them so bad; it kills me to know that soon they are going to hate me as much as they hate Phil"  
"I understand, but I also know my kids. They aren't going to hate you at all. Perhaps, it'll be difficult for them at the beginning to process all of it, as much as it's difficult for you right now to know who they are. But, they will understand. I'm sure" He said that and hugged me once more.  
"Can I come in?" Esme's voice came from behind Carlisle. I nodded at her and she entered the room. She grabbed my hands between both of hers.  
"Sweety-pie, everything's going to be okay. They are three awesome people, and they'll understand everything. You don't have to worry, I promise." I started crying again. She reminded me so much of my mother. _God, how much I miss her right now.  
_"I just don't know if I'll be able to lose them. They mean so much to me, especially Alice. She's my sister" I said between sobs. Just by the thought of losing her, it gave me the creeps.  
"No, no, no honey. You won't lose them, but still, you need to tell them the truth" She hugged me tight and let me cry as much as I wanted. After a while she said: "Okay, honey, it's late and you need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and you need to be strong" Carlisle and her gave me one more hug, and then left. I was so tired, that I fell asleep right away. Esme was right, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Wake up, Cinderbella" Alice high-pitched voice rang in my ear. "You won't believe what happened last night! Come on Bells, wake up!" She said and started to pull me by my left hand. I covered my head with my pillow, but she still managed to make me get up from bed. I didn't have the guts to look at her, so I went straight to the bathroom and she followed me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _How am I going to do this? God, please, help me. Have some mercy over me. _  
"What's wrong Bells?" She said worriedly. I turned and looked her straight in her eyes, and I just couldn't help it, my tears started streaming down my face.  
"Honey, no, don't cry, what's wrong?" She said, and came closer to hug me. I stopped her by putting my hand in front of her.  
"Stop" I said, my voice cracking "Don't do it. I don't deserve it" I could tell from the anxious look on her face that she was deeply worried. _I'm sorry Alice. I really am. _  
"What's happening Bella? I'm getting all freaked out over here!" She said a bit annoyed, because of my lack of explanation. I took her hand and led her to my bed. She sat down, and I stood in front of her.  
"I need to talk to you, but you can't interrupt me. Can you do that for me?" I said, trying to calm myself down. She only nodded.  
"Alice, there's something you need to know about me" I said and I watched in surprise as her face relaxed. _What the fuck is she relaxing about?  
_"I'm sorry Bells, but I have to interrupt you because I hate seeing you like that." She said calmly, with a small, warm smile.  
"No, Alice, I need to tell you something. You need to know who I am" I said, desperation creeping up my voice.  
"I know who you are" She said, and startled me. _What the hell? _"You are my best friend, my sister, the one who's been there for me every step of the way. You're the one who has cried with me when something bothered me, the one who has laughed with me when something was funny. You're the best person I've ever met. And I don't fucking care if some son-of-a-bitch ruined both our lives, because right now, I think my life couldn't be more perfect: I have a family, a loving _boyfriend" WHAT? _"And the best friend I could have ever imagined. And also, I have 3 angels taking care of me and all the people I love: my parents and your mother" As she said that I fell apart completely, I couldn't stop crying and sobbing. She came and held me tighter to her chest, trying to calm me down.  
"You knew it all the way?" I managed to say.  
"Yes, I've always known. A couple of years ago I was curious about the other people in the accident, and I learned about you. It took me a while to know it was you in that car, because your name didn't appear in any article about the crash. But I did some research and got your name. I couldn't believe it, at first, but then I understood that it was fate that was putting us together for some reason. And I couldn't be happier, because I found in you the best friend I've ever had" She hugged me again and I could tell she was as emotional as I was. "Now, can we stop being such a pathetic losers and I tell you the big news? Because I came here to tell you aaaaaall about it"  
"Yes! Please!" I said drying my tears and laughing at her excitement.  
"Last night, after you left, Jazz kissed me long and hard" She said with a devilish look on her face "He asked me to be his girl… And I said ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY YES!" She yelled in excitement and made me laugh harder.  
"I'm so happy for you!" I said, hugging her "for both of you! He's a great guy!"  
"Yeah…he is!" She said giggling "And what about you? I heard something about Edward fainting…" She said furrowing her brow, confused. I told her everything that happened last night and she was on the verge of tears when I told her what Carlisle and Esme told me.  
"You need to talk to him" She said, finally, choking back her tears "He's been hurt with everything that happened to us, and he never told anyone about our parents, except for you last night. He cares about you, you know?" She said smiling weakly.  
"I don't think so, Ali, he only sees me as your friend" I said, trying to hide how much that hurt me.  
"I have to disagree. He sees you as something more than that. I know him, he's not my biological twin, but we still have this special connection that tells me what he's feeling. Besides, the other day he almost drives himself nuts when you went out with Jake. He can be so annoying sometimes!" She said pretending to complaint about her favorite brother.  
"He won't forgive me. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle that" I said, sadly.  
"Does that mean that you're interested in him too?" She said standing up and clapping her hands "I can't believe it, my best friend and my twin! NOW, everything's perfect!" She said bouncing up and down and running away from my room. "Wait 'til I tell Esme! She'll choke in joy!"  
"Stop it, Ali. I didn't say that!" I said trying to catch her. She ran downstairs and I was following her, when I noticed Edward's bedroom door opened a bit, and heard him wildly coughing. I didn't know what to do, so I entered the room. I wasn't ready to face him, but I couldn't go downstairs without checking on him.  
I entered the room and was surprised to see him asleep. I thought he was going to be awake, but he probably was coughing in his sleep. I came closer to him and sat in the armchair next to his bed. He was laying face down with his head turned to the side. He eyes closed peacefully, as if he was enjoying what he was dreaming. _What wouldn't I give to know what he's dreaming of?_ His bronze hair was a tangled mess, but still made him look like a resting god. I had to resist the urge to touch him. His lips were slightly pouting. _He's so adorable. _Suddenly he moved a little, hugging his pillow harder and rolling to his side. _Is it possible to be jealous of a pillow?  
_"Bella" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Was he awake? I froze and looked at him, only to see he was still asleep. "Bella" He mumbled again, and I felt my heart stopped beating. I was about to hyperventilate when he said "Don't leave me, please" Suddenly, every nerve of my body came to life again. Every single fiber of my body seemed to wake up when he said that, and I felt a strange mixed of feelings. I felt pure joy, and on the other hand, I was scared to death. I was about to break his heart, and by doing that I was going to break mine. Unconsciously, I started crying. I was going to lose him.  
"What's wrong?" His velvety voice said, still hoarse from sleeping. _Shit, now he's awake! You're a moron, Swan! _"Why are you crying Bella?" he said again, and his voice sounded really worried.  
"I'm not crying" I said, while I quickly tried to put away all the tears from my face  
"Oh, yes, you are; unless you're suffering from some kind of allergy… It looks like you're crying" He said smiling sweetly.  
"I tell you I'm not crying Edward." I sat and stood up to go downstairs.  
"No! Don't leave!" He said and I felt a hint of pain in his voice. I stopped on my track. I couldn't hear him like that. "Come here, I need to talk to you" _Yeah, me too. And I can assure you, you won't want to talk to me after what I have to say. _I turned around and went back to sit in the armchair. I was about to lose him. I was about to lose the man I loved.

EPOV

She looked nervous and she was crying. _What's wrong? I hope it's not that asshole again, or else I'll have to beat the crap out of him right away.  
_"Is there something wrong? You can tell me, you know" I said, and I meant it. She could tell me everything she wanted, she could even confess a murder, and I wouldn't even care.  
"How are you feeling?" She said smiling, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. There was definitely something wrong.  
"A bit better, I think I don't have fever anymore. By the way, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I'm can't remember clearly what happened, but I think I behaved like an asshole" I said smiling apologetically.  
"It's okay. You didn't. Actually, I'm the one who has to apologize. I shouldn't have run away, you tried to follow me and you could have been hurt." She said, sadly.  
"Don't worry, I'm okay" I said and then we both stood quiet, lost in thoughts.  
"Actually, there's more I need to apologize for, Edward" she said, and by the way her hands shook I could tell she was nervous. I was worried, and she noticed it.  
"I'm the one who caused your parents' death" She said, with her shaking voice, between sobs. I froze. _What the hell is she saying? _She close her eyes, took a deep breath and started talking._  
_"After my parents got divorced, my mother started dating this guy, Phil. At first, everything was okay, but after a couple of months he started behaving weird" _No. She can't possibly be… No! There's no way in the world this is possible! _"He would get drunk and beat up my mother. Sometimes he would even beat _me _up" She said and sniggered sadly. My heart cringed when she said that man used to beat her up. How could someone hurt her? How could anyone be so crazy to do something like that to her? I felt this huge urge to hunt down that man, and kill him with my very own hands just for hurting her.  
"But one day it all came to an end. My mother decided it was time to leave him. She packed all our bags and while he was asleep, we escaped. We jumped into our car, and left. We were half the way to Charlie's house when my mother decided to stop at a gas station" She broke down in tears and I lifted my right hand to grab hers, but she took her hand out before I could reach her.  
"Anyway" she continued, breathing harshly "she was in the ladies' room when, Phil, climbed into the driver's seat. I don't know how he found us so quickly, but he was there and he had a gun. I saw how my mum came out of the ladies' room and nearly dies when she saw him pointing his gun at me. She hurried back to the car and sat in the passenger seat. He headed us back to Phoenix, driving like a maniac and taking turns to point at my mother and me. My mum started begging him to let me go, and he said no. They started arguing and he put his gun on her head and was ready to pull the trigger" she closed her eyes, and I closed them too. I could still remember the screeching sound of tires on the pavement. I knew what was coming. "I climbed to the front and grabbed the steering wheel" She cried anxiously and started sobbing. I could feel my eyes starting to get wet too. I was reliving my own nightmare. I was suffering my own pain, but also I was feeling hers. "I managed to put us almost out of the road, but he punched me and I landed on the back seat. He tried to get into the road again, but he didn't see a car coming" and between sobs she added "He didn't see _your family _car coming" Her face was red and I could tell she was deeply hurt. She was feeling her pain as strongly as I was feeling mine. I closed my eyes, and the only thing it came up was that bastard's face.  
"I know you hate me, Edward, and you have every right to do so. I don't blame you. I'm the cause of your parents' and my mother's death" I was moved to tears after her last utterance. I was feeling a mixture of different feelings at the time: pain, anger, anguish, but there was one I was not ready to feel: love. Over all the other feelings, I felt love. I felt pain for me, and for her. I realized that she was suffering because of me. She thought I was going to hate her. _You're crazy if you think I'll be able to hate you, my girl. _"I didn't know you were the kids in the accident until you said all of that last night. I'm deeply sorry, Edward. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I don't mean to do any of you any harm." She continued crying and repeating how sorry she was, and I cried because she was crying. I couldn't continue to watch her doing that, blaming herself, when she was the last person to be blamed. _No, NO! This has to stop.  
_"Stop crying" I said harshly. Even though I was freezing, and probably I was burning up again, I stood up from bed, just to kneel down in front of her. She looked at me in awe, not understanding what I was doing "I don't hate you, Bella." She was looking down, now, so I lifted her chin up with one finger. "Do you understand what I'm saying? I. DON'T. HATE. YOU" She continued crying, but looked right into my eyes to see if I was being honest. _Trust me, baby, please. _"How could I hate you? You were just a kid. I was a kid too. None of us is to blame for what happened"  
"Yes!" She said, crying desperately "I am! I am to blame! If I hadn't moved that fucking steering wheel, your parents will still be alive!" I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her. She fought me the first few seconds, but then gave up trying and let me hold her. We stood up like that for what seemed an eternity.  
"Look at me, Bella." I said, lifting her chin again. "You're not to blame for anything. You were scared, and you were trying to save your mother and yourself. He's the one to blame. He made the turn that killed my parents, not you" I said cupping her face with my hands.  
"But…" She started to talk, but I interrupted her.  
"No, if there's someone to be blamed, it's him, not you" I held her tight again, and I noticed I was trembling.  
"Oh my God, Edward you need to be in bed!" She said worriedly "Or, at least, you need to get dressed" She added and giggled a bit. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying and her nose was red, but she was the most adorable creature in the world when she laughed. I looked down at myself and realized I was only wearing my boxers, and I did what I never do, I blushed.  
"Oh, Gayward is embarrassed!" Emmett's loud voice said mockingly, as he entered the room. He gave Bella an authentic Emmett Bear hug, and I can swear I even heard her bones cracking. I got myself to bed again and I watched as my older brother put her down on the floor again and told her  
"Listen, Belly-Bell, Ali told me all about it; and I just want to tell you that if you even try to get your ass out of here, I'll personally lock you down on our basement. Did you get it my message?" She laughed at his exaggerated threatening tone and answered a shy "Yes". She looked so fragile, so breakable… And still, so adorable. I wanted to kiss her senseless for the rest of my life. I was so lost in thoughts that I hadn't realized Emm had left and we were alone again. She sat on the edge of my bed, absorbed by her own thoughts.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" I said, warmly. She looked up and smiled.  
"I was thinking how much you surprised me. I was ready for you to hate me, not to react so well" I laughed, feeling sleepier by the minute.  
"How could I hate you?" I said, more to myself than to her "You've suffered as much as I have. I understand how you are feeling; hence it's impossible for me to hate you." She smiled and suddenly began stroking my hair. She did that for a long time. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard her say "Thank you Edward, for being so understanding"  
"Anytime, sweetheart" I said a big groggy, while I fell asleep at the touch of my angel's fingers on my hair.  
_  
__  
_


	10. Where's Wally?

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the delay! Right now I'm on vacation, so, hopefully I'll have enough time to update soon! I hope you like this chapter! I'd love to read your reviews!**

CHAPTER 10

BPOV

"Spill it, Swan" Rose told me while she was driving us to school. Alice was sitting on the back seat, leaning to the front, between both of our seats. I knew that look on her face; she was waiting for me to admit it, only to start bouncing up and down in her seat and sending text messages to everyone at school (or in the best case, to Jasper) so that everybody knows that I'm love with her brother.  
"Oh, come on, guys! I tell you, there's nothing going on between us. We just hang out, and that's it." I said, looking out the window, trying to avoid their curious glances. I could hear Alice's annoyed snorts on my left ear. I knew she was doing that on purpose, and she wasn't going to stop until I admitted that I had feelings for Edward, and I was annoyed too, because I knew I was going to give in at any time.  
"Bella" Alice said, calling my attention. I turned to look at her, and there she was, with a hurt look on her face "Yesterday, you told me I was your sister… don't you trust me?" She sounded like she was about to cry. _I could kill you with my very own hands right now, but yes, you ARE my sister… Fuck! You always win…  
_"Oh, come on, Alice, you can't keep doing that to everyone who doesn't tell you what you want to hear! You're not a child anymore…" I said, sounding like my mother would have sound… It was nice to see that I had things of her in me. "… and yes, I like your brother" _although I think the word is LOVE not LIKE _"but there's nothing going on between us" As I said that, both Alice and Rose started bouncing up and down with whoops of joy in their seats and we almost hit Tyler Crawley's van. It was early, so we stayed inside the car talking about my feelings and what was going on with Edward.  
"So… when are you going on a date?" Rose asked  
"No, no, no… no dates! I mean, I don't even know IF he feels something for me, and really, we only hang out. He plays the piano, I read, and when I'm about to fall asleep I go to my room…"  
"Cut the crap, Bella!" Alice interrupted me "I know my brother! He's never let anyone be there while he plays the piano, not since our parents died… but he has let you in! He's let you in his piano room and his heart, I know it, he's changed, and he's not the same"  
"Okay, perhaps you're right… Maybe he wants to be my friend" I said, still not believing her  
"I can't stand this anymore!" Rosalie said angrily, and I froze. "Listen to me, missy, he loves you! He's crazy about you! Emm told me last night that he talks about you all the time. I think he even would let you suck his cock! And I can perfectly tell you he doesn't let any random chick do that!"  
"Oh, God, you're so gross, bitch!" Ali said, laughing hysterically.  
"It's the truth, pixie!" Rose answered joining Alice's laughter. "And you" she said turning to me, with a threatening tone "take your head out of your ass and look around, you're driving him insane… he thinks you love Jake, and he's afraid, he doesn't want his heart to be broken… And I'm telling you, he's not my favorite person in the world, but he's a nice guy, and he really cares about you" I couldn't believe what she had just said, but she said it, and I knew she meant it. Anyway, I didn't know what to do about that either, I hadn't seen Edward since he fell asleep on Saturday night, because I spent all Sunday with my father at the station and when I got back he was asleep; I didn't know where we were standing. Even so, something in Rose's voice told me she was telling me the truth, and it was so nice to know what he felt for me, that I felt I could touch the sky with my hands. _Yeah, love makes me think about cheesy things!  
_We got out of the car, and I bumped into a hard, muscular chest. Two big hands caught my arms and when I lifted my head… I found Jake.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said, taking his hands away from me. "How dare you come here you son of a bitch?" _Whoa, what's wrong with your vocabulary today, Swan?  
_"Please, let me talk, Bells" He said, raising his hands as if he were getting ready to cover his face in case I would punch him or something. "I'm here to apologize. What I did to you was not okay. I was a moron, I behaved like an asshole! But I don't want to lose you! I mean, we've been together… forever!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he joking?  
"What the hell are you saying? Together? When? I didn't know _we_ were together! Especially when you were kissing some slut while I thought you were in the rest room! How dare you come here? I'm not going to forgive you, what you did to me is unforgivable! You should leave. NOW" I was turning around, but he grabbed my arm again and turned me to face him.  
"Listen, I'm very deeply sorry. I was a moron and there are no excuses for my behaving like that. I just want to know if you can forgive me. I don't want to lose you; you're my best friend Bells, but also I think I'm in l…"  
"Cut the crap, you idiot!" Alice said with a murderous look on her face, grabbing him by the neck and lowering his face to her eye-level "Don't come here and pretend to make her believe you love her! You're a bastard! You know that's not how she deserves to be treated" No sooner had Alice finished, than Rose was grabbing him by the neck and with a threatening tone she said:  
"Listen to me, carefully. You're going to turn around and leave right now, and you'd better stay away from Bella, or so help me God, I'll cut your balls off!" Incredible as it may seem, Jake's face showed a mixture of fear and annoyance, he looked at me sadly and walked back to his motor bike. There was something in his eyes that told me he was really sorry, and I felt my stomach was shrinking. He was right; he _was_ my best friend, even though he behaved like an asshole, and I'd always loved him… Although when I saw him that day, I hadn't felt butterflies or anything; at least not like before, not like before I started spending time with Edward. _  
_

On the last period, I was in English class when I felt my cell vibrate on the left pocket of my jeans.  
**How's English? E.  
**E? Edward? I couldn't believe it. I asked Mr. Berty permission to go to the bathroom and as soon as I left the classroom, I grabbed my cell and started typing  
_Boring. How are you feeling? B._**  
Better, lonely… needing someone to take care of me.** **E. **  
_Isn't Esme there? B.  
_**No. She's at work. I'm here all alone. E.  
**_Oh, poor thing! ¬¬By the way, how did you know I was in English? B.  
_**I have spies there. E.  
**_Oh, really? Is she short and looks like a fashionista pixie? B;  
_**Mmm… no. For a start, it's not a she, it's a he. E.  
**_Ooh, yes, I know. He's blond and has a southern accent. Edward you're so obvious!  
_**Mmm, no, you're wrong again. Actually, he's more like tall and with reddish hair.  
**He was there. _Where?_ I froze. I was standing behind the bathroom window with my cell phone in hand and started wondering what I could reply to his message, when my it vibrated again.  
**So? Did you think what you can reply to me? I can see your confused expression from here.  
**Oh my God! He was watching me! I started looking out the window, but there was no one around. He couldn't be there; he was supposed to be in bed.  
_What are you doing out of bed? Why are you spying on me? B.  
_**I just thought I could come and pick you up. Btw, I'm not spying on you! E.  
**_Oh yes, you are. Where are you? I can't see you. B.  
_**Just around the corner. E.  
**I kept looking outside the window trying to find him, but there was no one around so I decided to go back to Mr. Berty's class.  
_Okay, I don't feel like playing "Where's Wally?" right now and you should be in bed. I'm going back to class. B.  
_I was irritated: I didn't know where he was, he was supposed to be in bed, and I didn't want to feel even more guilty. I left the bathroom and started walking down the hall. I was dying to see him, but I couldn't take anymore guilt, it was enough with causing his parents' death, I didn't want him to die of pneumonia or something like that. Big was my surprise when I turned left on the hall, and collided against a well formed, hard chest and a pair of piercing but tired eyes. I ran out of air immediately because of our crash and he gently grabbed my arms so that I didn't fall.  
"Edward!" I managed to say. He was holding me close to him and I was still out of air, not so much because of the crash, but more because of his beautiful green eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"I told you I was around the corner" He replied with his sweet, velvety voice and a naughty smile on his face.  
"You could get suspended! You shouldn't be here!" I hissed, nervous because he wasn't supposed to be there and he might have been caught. As I said that, he started caressing my right cheek as if trying to calm me down.  
"Listen, I'll wait outside, and then I'll take you home with me. I just wanted to see you. After everything that happened on Saturday night I just wanted to see if you were okay… if _we _were okay" He said that and blushed, but he never stopped caressing me. He was so adorable! I looked up to him and smiled. How could I deny those glorious eyes a smile? He looked so fragile, so weak; I just wanted to cradle him, like a baby… My baby.  
"Oh… Yeah, everything's okay, but it'll stop being okay if you get caught. Wait for me outside. As soon as this period ends, I'll meet you in your car" He smiled radiantly and turned around, but not before giving me a kiss on my forehead, and like that, he disappeared.  
I started walking, lightheaded… I think I forgot to breathe for one minute when I felt his lips on my forehead! I was about to open the classroom door when my cell vibrated once more:  
**It seems like you've found Wally after all! He'll be glad to wait for you inside his car. E.**


End file.
